1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vision-aided hearing assisting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Sound is one of the most important media for communication in our daily life. With ears, people can understand others through voice, listen to music, hear rings of alarm clocks or operate electronic equipments with the assistance of sounds. In addition, an alarm can be sounded, such as sirens of ambulances or police cars and sounds of fire alarms in buildings. Sounds and our daily life are closely connected and inseparable.
The hearing-impaired cannot hear complete sounds, and, therefore, often lose important information carried in the sound. Most of the hearing-impaired may wear hearing aids or cochlear implants to enable sufficient hearing capability. However, hearing aids may at the same amplify environment noise along with the sound of interest. It normally takes a long time to get along with the cochlear implants so as to recognize the sounds from the cochlear implants, which may lead the users to put away their cochlear implants.
Therefore, there is a need to assist the hearing-impaired to understand the information carried in sounds without amplifying environment noises and/or without taking too much time for accustoming themselves to assisting means.